


Sparks

by BuggyNess



Series: The Kids are All Right [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smexy times, a first time for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggyNess/pseuds/BuggyNess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for EdWin 503 Day 2015.<br/>Ed finds Winry alone and one thing leads to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard to get this out for EdxWin Day 2015. Just had too much to do today at home. Le sigh. Anyway, about thirty minutes late but I don't think that will stop anyone from reading this, my very first EdxWin smutty fic. Viva La 503!

Edward never meant to end up alone with Winry.  Honest.

 

The former alchemist long lost his concentration and gave up his studies in Creta only after a scant six months. Although the young man optimistically set out to learn western alchemy, once he graced the farthest edge of that country he hit a brick wall. He barely slept and when he could, _her_ face haunted any dreams his mind produced. He'd crack open a new alchemy text only to imagine catching a whiff of automail oil and sunflowers instead of must and dust. 

 

Thank fuck Creta had telephones. Not to mention he'd grown up enough to realize that a phone call to Resembool along with letters in the post meant so much to the girl he'd left behind. In fact, Edward began to look more forward to their nightly conversations than conducting research. Realization struck him like a wrench to his head – he missed Winry more than he wanted to learn western alchemy. 

The day that happened, he reached under the bed in his hostel room and drug out the suitcase, the very same piece of luggage which traveled Amestris with him in his youth,  and packed all his things. 

 

Ed boarded a train for the east that very night.

 

Winter settled in and with it, he knew she'd have returned to Rush Valley, to Atelier Garfiel so she could learn more under his advanced, if not  _effeminate,_ tutelage. So, once he reached West City, Edward purchased a one way ticket to the Land of Automail. 

 

As expected, the grease monkeys swarmed him as soon as his shoe-covered metal foot set down on the platform. The mechanics there could tell from his unique gait that he traveled on an automail limb and they had no qualms about advertising their services obnoxiously.  The young man ignored their claims of the best service, the best automail. He  scoffed past these people and confidently strode toward Atelier Garfiel where the best god damned mechanic in the whole world waited for him. He knew the reunion would surprise Winry, he'd not said a word when they last spoke. Ed also hoped she wasn't too angry at him or worried he'd not called in a few days – that's how long it took to travel by train. Before the former Fullmetal Alchemist knew it, and before he finished those thoughts, the automail shop,  _her_ automail shop appeared before him.

 

Nervousness flew through his body from the pit of his empty stomach straight to create a lump in the blond man's throat. Ed took a deep breath and opened the door. A bell twinkled, giving away his presence and before he could compose any sort of welcome speech, the sound of  _her_ feet pattering from the second floor toward the stairwell assaulted his ears. 

 

“Just a minute!” The young woman yelled at her customer, a walk-in no less as she had no one scheduled that evening. She frowned, mad at herself for she evidently didn't turn the open sign over to _closed_. “ I'm about to close up for the day, but can schedule you in for...” She recognized the shock of golden hair before her eyes focused on his face. Amber eyes. That crooked grin. “Edward!” Winry sailed from the top of the last three steps, arms outstretched. Ed dropped his worn suitcase just in time to catch the mechanic on her way down.

 

“Hey!” He'd wrapped his arms around her without realizing. Winry's body radiated heat through the khaki long sleeved coveralls she wore. He pulled her closer, digging his chin into her shoulder and pulling in a deep whiff of her scent. Automail oil and sunflowers – like he remembered. “I guess you missed me.” He chuckled and finally let go so she could stand back and take in the sight of him.

 

“Maybe.” She smiled mischievously, non-verbally telling him she missed him a whole lot. “I was getting worried because I hadn't heard from you.” She took hold of the sleeve of his brown trench coat. “You almost missed me, I was going out to pick up some dinner.”

 

Growl! 

 

Ed laughed again as his own stomach revealed its emptiness expressing it loudly. “I'm just a bit hungry too.” She let go of his sleeve as he raised the same arm to offer her and elbow as escort. She answered by wrapping her arm through it and letting him lead her outside. 

 

“I wasn't thinking of anything fancy...haven't had a chance to clean up yet.” Winry felt embarrassed, there had to be some oil smeared across her forehead or something because Ed wouldn't stop staring at her as they walked. “Just take out from one of the stands, they're the quickest in the evening.” 

 

“That's fine, as long as we can buy a lot, it was a long train ride and I'm starving!” Edward's impeccable sense of smell caught the scent of hot dogs and he tugged the blonde mechanic along until they found the food cart creating that delicious aroma. “Five, please...chilli and mustard.” He looked down to the girl at his arm. “What do you want, Win?” 

 

* * *

 

The couple finished off their meal upstairs  as Winry described just how  Mr. Garfiel converted a large storage room into a large r apartment for his protege. There was a miniscule kitchenette at the entry, consisting of a small table, two chairs and a mini ice box next to a  wooden cabinet that held an electric hot plate, toaster and small coffee pot. Across from the kitchen area, a square closet jutted  peculiarly from the adjacent wall.  With the door opened,  Ed could tell this small structure held a teeny bathroom complete with a single shower stall, toilet and the smallest sink he'd ever seen.

 

Winry scooted her chair back and stood. “Want some tea? I can put a kettle on.” 

 

“Nah, I'm good.” He took a sip of his orange soda. “Do you think it'd be alright if I slept on a patient cot downstairs?”

 

“Uh...” She acted a bit nervous.

 

“If you don't think Garfiel would like that, I can always find a hotel room...”

 

“Mr. Garfiel? He's out for the night.” Winry realized she'd been clutching the back of her chair, her knuckles were white. “He's with his boyfriend, so...we probably won't see him until tomorrow.” 

 

“Oh.” Ed made a face. “So, the cot then?” 

 

“I, sort of...I thought that maybe, if you wanted to...” The girl couldn't believe nerves were getting the better of her. She was a Rockbell, it had to be easier to ask Edward to stay with her. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Um, you _could_ stay...here...with me.” She averted her eyes. “I mean, the bed's big enough for two.” Her face felt warm and she was sure redness crept over her cheeks. When Winry finally grew brave enough to look at the young man's face to try and gauge his answer, she saw his own blush becoming redder and redder.

 

“If...if...” Ed knew that simply sharing a bed to sleep didn't mean anything _more_ than sleep. However, something about the way Winry looked at him made him feel like she wished for mo re. “If you want me to...” 

 

“Good.” The young woman exhaled. “I have to clean up, why don't you make yourself at home.” She began walking toward the tiny bathroom.

 

“Actually...” Ed interrupted causing her to turn. “I've been on a stuffy train for days, I mean, I'm all sorts of funky. Ok if I use your shower?” 

 

“Um, sure. There's towels hanging on the hook there.” Winry felt fire roam across her cheeks. She absolutely had to wash her face and brush her teeth and wondered if he'd mind if she used the tiny sink while he was in the shower. The sound of running water derailed her train of thought.

 

“Win?” Ed had already claimed the shower stall and managed to undress in the cramped space. He held his traveling clothes with one hand and peered through the bathroom door, open at just a crack. “Can you put these in a pile or something...I need to take everything to the coin laundry soon.” He saw her slender hand reach through the small opening and take his garments.

 

“Yeah, me too. We can go tomorrow if you'd like...Garfiel's shop's closed on Sunday.” She took the bundle and deposited it in a bin she kept in the corner for her own laundry. 

 

“Thanks!” Edward stepped into the warm water and pulled the opaque vinyl shower curtain closed. He realized he must reek having not bathed in days and traveling that whole time. The young man reached back and released the tie to his ponytail then tossed the band on the corner of the miniscule sink. He found some of Winry's shampoo and hoped it didn't make his hair smell to flowery but was pleased that the scent seemed pretty generic. 

 

“Ed?” Her voice reverberated close and inside the small space.

 

“Yeah?” He'd found a bar of soap and started going to work on building a lather.

 

“Mind if I wash up while you're in there? Just keep the curtain closed, ok?” Winry sounded unsure and a whole lot uneasy.

 

“Uh, yeah.” He uttered as he heard her close the door. Next, came the sound of her turning the faucet and running cold water to wash her face. The shower water went ice cold and startled a shout from the former alchemist. “Gahhh!”

 

“Sorry...it does that. Almost done.” She finished up washing her face and dried her skin with a hand towel. 

 

“Ahhhh.” Warm water returned as he heard the scritch-scratch of Winry's toothbrush as she brushed her teeth. He hoped his own toothbrush made it into the suitcase. 

 

“All finished. I'll leave you to it.” He heard the door open then shut.

 

* * *

 

 

Winry didn't know what she was thinking. She sat upon her bed, having already turned it down then putting on a pale pink tank with matching cotton shorts she often slept in. As steam puffed through the cracks around the bathroom door, the girl waited for the boy to emerge.  _Then what?_ She knew exactly  _what._ There really was no way around it. Ed would be getting in bed with her and they'd either sleep or...or...

 

Creeeeek.

 

The bathroom door opened and Edward exited. He wore only a towel around his waist and vigorously used another to dry his long hair. “Hey, sorry...” His face was red but the girl didn't know if it was because he'd scrubbed it or because he blushed. “I need my suitcase.” Ed found the battered piece of lugga ge and trudged over to the only place he could set it down and open it all the way – the bed. Winry's eyes focused downcast as the former alchemist tried to busy himself with finding some “clean enough” sleep clothes – all the while trying not to think about wearing only a towel. Ed noticed the mechanic's crimson face and the fire upon his own skin told him he probably carried the same look. 

 

“You'll need a tune up...leg's sounding a bit off.” She nearly yelled, then realized the inappropriate volume of her voice and finished a bit quieter. “I can take a look, if you want.” 

 

“You're amazing.” He stopped rifling through suitcase, only finding a semi-stinky t-shirt. “You could tell there was something the matter with it just by listening?” Ed knew there was a teeny catch in the knee joint that had started irking him as he walked. And, before he realized it, he stood right before the girl.

 

“Well, yeah – I know what it sounds like...” Winry found herself looking up at Edward's now broad and bare chest, his golden eyes glowing as the evening sun dipped into the horizon letting its dying rays beam directly through the wall of windows and into the young man's irises. It made her breath hitch as she finished the sentence. “...when, when you walk and there's something off-sounding about it now.” She looked away but felt the bed dip as his hefty weight settled next to her. Suddenly, her upper thighs grew cold and heavy as he plopped the still-wet metal appendage across her lap and took the towel around his shoulders to dry it. “Ed!” She scolded him.

 

“What?” The young man answered with mirth. “Just giving you a look.” Canine teeth showed through the wide smile spreading across his face. He loved picking on her, especially when she sat there, face all glowing from being freshly washed and wearing that tiny pink top, a paler shade of pink than the current glow on her cheeks.

 

“Ugh! I meant, tomorrow! I'm too tired to work on it now!” Her anger rose and it felt so normal and comforting, like old times with him. She didn't let it comfort her too much, instead, she shoved his leg off her lap, causing him to lose his balance and fall into her. 

 

“Oops!” He chuckled as he reached his left arm out and braced himself up on the headboard. However, it left Edward Elric's face only a scant few centimeter from that of the automail mechanic's. 

 

“Um...sorry.” Winry all but whispered, realizing she couldn't stop looking into his amber gaze. He was so close! She felt the soft pads of fingers on his new right hand touching the left side of her face and in a split second, her eyes involuntarily closed as his lips met her own.

 

Since she was a little girl, she'd read stories about princesses kissing their prince and what not. Winry believed in all that junk – until her parents died and the boys performed that awful transmutation. Alphonse losing his body and Ed showing up half-dead and missing an arm and leg served as a pivotal moment for her, one where she renounced those foolish princess ideologies to focus on the real world. The real world sucked. It hurt. It caused nothing but pain. But, as Ed kissed her, as her childhood friend's lips pressed upon her own, she felt this need growing within her, a need to be one of those princesses, if just for a moment. “Oh hell.” She thought and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him so close she could smell her soap on his body. 

 

At that very moment, Winry Rockbell realized she'd waited enough. She realized what she wanted at this moment. She wanted him-and not in a childhood friend way. 

 

“Woah.” Ed discovered that at some point during the kiss – their first kiss- they'd both fallen sideways on the bed. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into her gorgeous blue ones. “I, I'm sorry.” The young man could have smack himself for apologizing, he was not sorry for fuck's sake! He'd dreamed of kissing her, of touching her...of making love to her for a while now and here they were _on her bed_ and alone. “I mean. No! I'm not sorry.”  He hoped she understood. 

 

“I'm glad.” Winry always understood. She showed him by kissing him again. 

 

That one small kiss transformed into what seemed to be hours of exploration. Ed thought his hear t would explode when he felt the girl's tongue inside his mouth. Instead, it gave him the courage to use his own which elicited a happy surprise d sound from the mechanic. The young man let his right hand trail down from the young woman's face, down her slender neck until is rested upon the soft mound of her breast. Winry's breath hitched noticeably as he felt her and squeezed gently.  The kissing became more passionate as his warm hand left her chest, traveled down to the hem of her pink tank top where Edward's fingers danced undecided there at her waist for a moment before snaking underneath the garment and sliding back on the resting place of her breast once more. 

 

God, his hand was so warm. She replied by lacing the fingers of her left hand through the former alchemist's tousled damp hair, then raking her short nails gently down his back relishing each taught muscle until she rest it upon the swell of his backside and just inside the towel.

 

“Ed?” She broke free of him for a moment to speak. Winry opened her eyes to see him scrutinizing her with his own half-lidded ones, waiting for her to talk to him. “Have you, have you ever...you know, with anyone...before?” She felt like a humongous dork asking this way. She realized if she couldn't talk out loud about sex with him, maybe she shouldn't _have_ sex with him yet. Nah.

 

He answered by rolling over and on top of her body  and h ow he  managed to  kept that damn towel on, she 'd never  know. Edward took both hands to hold the girl's face and then spoke  softly  and despite the words, with as much love and affection in tone as he could muster, “Dummy, there's no other girl...just you. What d id  you think?” That crooked grin cracked a jagged line on his face. 

 

“Never mind.” She felt silly. “And, there's never been any other boy...only you.” She hoped he'd get her meaning. 

 

He did.

 

Edward's right hand left its comfortable resting place on her left breast so he could use both arms to raise up his torso. He took the right side of her beautiful face with his left hand and steadied Winry for another round of kissing that left her mind buzzing and  the southern  _places_ of her body wanting more. She released a tiny whine when he stopped and waited for her to look at him again before he spoke.

 

“Do you...do you trust me?” The former alchemist craved knowledge. When he was a kid in the military, that lust was for alchemy and he learned as much as he could. Maybe being twelve-years-old and surrounded by grown men wasn't the best way to grow up, but at this particular moment, he thanked whatever gods there may be for this tiny speck of knowledge passed down to him from Jean Havoc and Heyman's Breda – the art of cunnilingus. 

 

“Yes.” She said out loud but at the same time thought, _“With all of me.”_

 

“Ok. Just, just try to _relax_ , I want you to, you know, feel good.” Edward knew his part would result in orgasm – fuck, he was nearly there just touching her boob for the first time. However, everything he read – and he spent a good part of sneaky research away from Alphonse's eyes on their travels to this very subject – taught him that women were a little bit more _tricky_ than men. He'd never _ask_ Winry if she ever masturbated – at least not yet, but they were both nineteen, and _he_ had so logically _she_ probably had too. Ed worried he'd not be able to bring her to that blissful state only her own hands could carry her toward. But, fuck as his witness, he was going to god damn try. 

 

The young man started trailing kisses from the girl's soft lips and down her neck eliciting a moan. He traveled down her chest, stopping at the pink fabric. Not letting that thwart him, Ed peeled the garment up to reveal a sight that he'd never forget. He'd be an ancient and old man, deaf and loud but still proclaiming that seeing Winry's two perfect breasts for the very first time stood equivalent to being in the presence of God to this atheist. Perfection. As if pulled by gravity, he latched on to her left nipple and took the right with his left hand. More moans assaulted his perfect hearing, urging him further. Edward swore to return to those two deities soon, but another mission took precedence so he continued his journey down her body, kissing her rib cage, her navel until the elastic waistband of her shorts stopped him. Both of his uneven hands, one calloused and tough, the other softer and fine from years in the gate, grasped the edges of her garment and in a swift movement, pulled them down and taking her underwear with them. 

 

“Woah!” She trusted him, but suddenly becoming naked underneath him still shocked her out of the waves of bliss controlling her body.

 

“You ok?” He'd moved so far down, he rested upon his knees on the floor with his upper body still on the bed and at her waist. Ed would go no further without her consent. 

 

“Yeah, sorry...just...” She hoped he didn't think she was stupid. “Go on.” The mechanic felt her heart beating erratically, she'd have to control her breathing or she'd pass out. 

 

Once uttering her consent for him to go on, Edward started to search the file cabinet of his mind, synopses firing madly as he finally found the knowledge he'd once read many years ago. “ _ The term cunnilingus is derived from the  _ _[Neo-Latin](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Latin) _ _ words for the _ [ _ v ulva _ ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vulva) _ (cunnus) and tongue (lingua).”  _ He kept thinking of the sterile, textbook definition to keep his own body in control as he carefully pulled her hips down to the edge of the bed and gently opened her legs.  _ “General statistics indicate that 70-80% of women require direct  _ _ c _ _[litoral](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clitoris) _ _ stimulation to achieve orgasm.”  _ Before Winry could react, his warm tongue found her clitoris, his hands on either side of her and pushing back the labia for better access. 

 

“Oh!” The girl uttered quite loudly causing a painful hardening in the former alchemist. 

 

Once finding the perfect spot, Edward let his hands leave their current resting place and wrapped them around each one of her thighs. Winry's legs shuttered and shook beneath him. He wasn't sure if this was because of his tongue's movements or her own fright. Still, she didn't stop him so he continued. 

 

“ _Cultural views on giving or receiving cunnilingus range from aversion to high regard. It has been considered t_ [ _ aboo _ ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taboo) _ , or discouraged, in many cultures and parts of the world.”  _ Thinking about doing this to Winry – and he thought about it a  _ few times _ when he was away – he'd often prepare himself for any aversion to the taste of her. After all, the scientist part of him knew this  _ area _ was a bastion for sweat and germs. The little boy in him mentally  grunted,  _ “ick!” _ when he fantasized about orally pleasuring his mechanic. However, at this very minute, the  _ man  _ performing the act realized that she tasted fantastically delicious. Not only tasty, but the  _ smell _ , the musky scent of her arousal made his own dick so ridiculously hard, he thought for sure, he'd bust something if he didn't release soon. The only thing he knew to do was to continue thinking logically about what he was doing. 

 

“Mmmmmm.” Winry arched her back.

 

“ _Cunnilingus is accorded a revered place in_ _ Xingese culture. _ _ This is because the practice was believed to achieve longevity, and the loss of semen, vaginal, and other bodily liquids is believed to bring about a corresponding loss of vitality. Conversely, by either semen retention or ingesting the secretions from the vagina, a male or female can conserve and increase his/her  _ [ _ ch'i _ ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ch%27i) _ , or original vital breath.”  _ Ew, now he thought about Alphonse and whatever fuck forsaken thing he was reading about sex in the East. Whew, his brother's hairy ass wanking himself to something he'd found in his own research – that image not only made him throw up in his mouth a little, but helped calm his penis down.  _ “Must...stop...thinking...about...Al.”  _ He had to concentrate. Somehow, he'd moved his left hand, the rougher of the two and steadied it at her entrance as his tongue continued to work. Slowly, the former alchemist inserted his index, then middle finger.

 

“Uh!” Winry nearly sat up from the intrusion. She couldn't make her legs stop shaking and she no longer felt aroused by Edward's ministrations.  Another feeling altogether filled her, instead of excitement, she couldn't stop feeling  _ embarrassed. “ _ S.s.s.s.top for a minute.” The mechanic panted, looking down and locking eyes with Ed who immediately looked up to her. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” Genuinely concerned he'd inadvertently been too rough, Edward raised himself off the floor. And, after what seemed to Winry  _ hours _ that the damned towel hung to his body for dear life, the blessed thing finally lost its grip and as the young man rose up to standing, the fluffy white cloth floated to the floor.

 

“N...n...no.” The girl stuttered her answer as the vision of a man standing naked before her seemed to steal any wind in her lungs. She couldn't help it, she gaped at him from toes to the tip of his cowlick. Despite two years of sticking around in Resembool while Al recovered and six months on the road his physique remained as muscular and sinewy as she remembered. Yet, she'd never seen this  _ much _ of him before and her wide-eyed gaze suddenly caused Edward to blush yet again. Sure, she'd seen him in the buff before – when she helped Granny tend to him after he lost his arm and leg and she was more terrified of Ed dying than of seeing his penis as they worked to stop him from bleeding out via his lost leg. Now, though, he wasn't on his deathbed. He wasn't a child. Here before her stood a man,  _ tall  _ even. Golden blond hair, still damp from his shower, cascaded over his broad shoulders  and huge  scars marr ed his right shoulder  and  his left side.  One she gave him when she attached his automail, the other he refused to tell her about yet but promised he would soon so she never protested. 

 

“Then, what's wrong?” Ed suddenly felt exposed and a little vulnerable under the influence of Winry's stare. He crossed his arms in a vain attempt at modesty. This earned him a small chuckle.

 

“What you were doing...” Winry scooted back, on her elbows still laying horizontally across the double bed. “I really  _ liked _ it. She didn't fail to notice his smile curl as she told him this. “But, you're the first...no the  _ only _ person ever to see me  _ down there. _ ” She sighed. “I can't stop being embarrassed about it. Can't stop my legs from shaking.” Edward moved toward her as she spoke, resting on his left side just to the girl's right and he listened intently. “Not that I'll  _ never _ want that again...just I, I'm a little scare d of it right now.” 

 

“Ok.” He absolutely didn't want to push her if she felt uncomfortable no matter how much he enjoyed it. Ed felt satisfied with the fact that it wasn't totally off the table. “Um, I'm just afraid, that when I, you know...m.m.m.make love...intercourse!” he could have smacked his mouth for talking like such a dork. Winry giggled but he could tell, she understood he was a little embarrassed too. He took a deep breath and thought, “ _ If I can't talk to her about sex, maybe I shouldn't be doing it with her...”  _ Nah. He cleared his throat. “What I mean....when I, you know...go inside you...it's like going to take a second. I've got no experience here, it's gonna suck.” There, he'd said it. “I want you to like it as much as I know I'm going to.” 

 

“Well...” The mechanic sat up more and turned to face him. She reached down and grasped the hem of her tank and pulled the garment off. Now they both lay next to each other naked and equal. “You could just use your finger s instead of your tongue .” Winry recognized the sparkle of Ed's imagination and she knew he was thinking about what she'd just asked.  She felt him lace his left arm under her neck and his ridiculously hot right palm travel down her belly until he found her clitoris once more yet this time with his middle and ring fingers. “Mmmmm!” The young woman's eyes closed and she let Edward hold her as his fingers moved in small circles causing her body to twist and contort against her will. 

 

“I can do that.” He purred into her ear then started kissing her, letting his tongue do its work in her mouth now. This and his moving hand earned him low, steady moans which encouraged him more. Suddenly, his body shook as Winry's right hand wrapped around his cock and began rubbing in sync with the movements of his fingers and his tongue. He couldn't take much more of this and had to think of something else quick!  _ “ _ _ Masturbating increases  _ [ _ blood _ ](http://www.webmd.com/heart/anatomy-picture-of-blood) _ flow throughout your body and releases feel-good  _ [ _ brain _ ](http://www.webmd.com/brain/picture-of-the-brain) _ chemicals called endorphins. _ _ In general, the medical community considers masturbation to be a natural and harmless expression of sexuality for both men and women. It does not cause any physical injury or harm to the body, and can be performed in moderation throughout a person's lifetime as a part of normal sexual behavior.”  _ Winry released a guttural groan which shattered the eidetic memory from an old medical reference book on sex he once read. 

 

“Ed! Right there...don't stop!” She couldn't verbalize more, just that if he stopped now, she thought she'd have to kill him. Her body was wound up like a watch spring and something felt about to give. 

 

“Dont' worry...take your time.”  He encouraged her by keeping up the pace of fingers moving then Ed made a bold move of leaning down and taking her right nipple into his mouth, sucking in unison to his fingers. Suddenly, her back arched violently and he caught sight of her toes curling. He realized she fell into the explosion of a powerful orgasm, he kept up with her as she rode it out.

 

“Ah!” Winry couldn't keep the cry inside her if she tried. That watch spring snapped and all the kinetic energy stored in it as it was wound shot out of her, evidently out of the area Edward currently rubbed. Everything in her vision turned blue and every nerve in her body fired at once. It only took a second or two, but when the light in her eyes came back on, she panted and gazed into the young man's eyes again. He smiled at her, pleased that he'd found the key to her body, making her release. She felt his own fingers move from between her legs and up her body again until he cupped her chin. She also became acutely aware she now held his penis in her right hand. “Wow.” Wirny couldn't make her lips form any other words. “Wow.” 

 

“Was that ok?” Ed moved once more, perching on top of her forcing her to release the death grip she held on his dick. 

 

“Wow.” She felt like more than a dork. But heard his voice again and had to concentrate on communicating. He chuckled. 

 

“Um...I don't have any protection, do you?” 

 

“Protection? I'm not in danger.” Those pesky brain chemicals making her happy also kept her from  getting what he asked. 

 

“Winry, do you have a condom?” Ed chuckled again, quite pleased  with himself that  he'd managed to fluster her this way.

 

“ Condom?”

 

“Yeah, you know, a rubber?” 

 

“Oh...sorry, no...” Damn it, was he going to stop everything now? However, her mind returned to her, released from the grasp of that fantastic orgasm and she could do some basic math in her head. “Not my fertile time...we should be fine.” She felt him place his forehead on hers. “You think, you can, you know, not  _ go _ inside me?' Winry couldn't believe she was talking this way and on this subject with him. Yet, it also excited her to hear the words leave her lips and have him hearing it. 

 

“it's going to be difficult...for me now.” The young man exhaled, mentally preparing him for his next task. “But, I'll try.” He hovered over her body, his strong arms holding his torso up, his lower body on hers. He felt the girl wrap her long, smooth legs around his waist her warm arms around his neck and she nodded to him to let him know she was ready and prepared for this. Ed's heart suddenly felt feverish and heavy as he gazed down on this beautiful angel, his childhood friend, his  _ best _ friend as she smiled ready for him to make love to her for the very first time of what he hoped would be many, many more times together. A lump formed in his throat but he needed to speak. “The moment it hurts, you tell me, ok?” 

 

“I will...it's ok,Ed.” She smiled and kissed him sweetly. Winry felt him reach down and position himself, then he brought both hands up, so he could caress her face, planting small kisses on her cheeks and nose. These tiny kisses distracted her for a moment she didn't realize he'd moved inside her at the same time. “ Oh.” She hoped the sound didn't alarm him but he stopped moving anyway.

 

“Hurt?” The former alchemist panted. The thousand of nerve endings in his dick all lit at the same time, firing messages to his brain to make his hips want to thrust involuntarily. But he couldn't, not yet, not if it hurt her. He saw her face scrunched up a bit, and hated that in order for  him t o eventually enjoy sex  with the girl he'd have to cause her some pain first. 

 

“Um...no, it just feels... _ full _ .” Indeed, with about half of his length inside, Winry felt just a bit of discomfort. “Keep going, I'm fine.” She squeezed him with her thighs trying to drag him further inside. 

 

“Win...hold on.” He pulled out a little, relishing the slick, warm feeling of her folds around him. His hips pushed forward almost involuntarily and he felt what little resistance inside her give way to him as he became totally engulfed. “Mmmmmm.” He just about purred into her ear and held onto her body for dear life, he couldn't stop moving now  if he wanted.

 

Although Edward's movements in her made her a tad bit uncomfortable, it wasn't so bad. He'd tucked his face into her right shoulder, she  even  felt the stubble on his chin as he bit her neck lightly. The sight of him moving this way on top of her,  especially the undulating rolling of his shoulders and back muscles made her conscious of just how erotic a scene to which she lay witness. This stunning, golden man moved inside her, he brought her to exquisite orgasm and he was  _ making love  _ to her at this very moment! Not to mention, things started to tingle once more  _ down there _ , and if not for her partner's shaking, non-verbally signally her he was about to come, she felt she may orgasm a second time if he managed to hold on for a while  l onger. 

 

“God, Fuckin' Damn it!” Edward cursed loudly and jerked out of her, resting his penis on her stomach. He took his hand, his softer  _ right hand  _ and pumped furiously until he came on her belly, white semen spewing as far as her breasts. “Fuck!” He panted, still jerking off until he stopped shooting cum on her. He fell to her right side, gasping for breath, the only word he managed to utter a curse. “Fuck!” The former alchemist lay his now sweaty head on her shoulder and uttered more softly _. “Fuck.”  _ This earned him more giggles from his partner. 

 

“That feel good?” Winry didn't have to ask, she knew it did.

 

“Un-fucking-believable. He breathed hard with each word. “I'm going to be so good at this, you won't believe it!”  He pulled her to him, hugging her and disregarding the stickiness on her stomach. He felt her fingers lacing through his hair. “That, what we just did...that was just practice...I'm going to learn a whole lot and make you crazy for me.” That crooked grin cracked his face, his canines showing. “I can't wait...I want to make love to you a million...no a billion times.” 

 

“ Well, I suppose I'm alright with that.” She rolled over, leaning on her elbow and took in his glowing face, full of excitement and marveling about this new art, the art of making love he'd just found. She saw that spark in his golden eyes, one she recognized a few times in their lives: when they were little and Ed and Al started learning alchemy the fire burned inside him; when he decided he'd get automail and recover in one year instead of three, the spark twinkled; when he returned to her after the Promised Day with his brother restored, he stared that fire through her soul; and most recently, when he and Al decided to go on their separate journeys, the glow from him ignited her own yearning to return to Rush Valley and finish her automail studies. Now, the spark told her that he was hers...that his interests turned from embarking on travels, learning about alchemy to learning about her and making her happy. At the very second this spark flew from Edward Elric's amber eyes, soaring into her own, Winry Rockbell knew their lives would never be the same but they'd figure it all out together. 

 

“First thing's first.” He sat up and maneuvered himself off the bed, picked the white towel off the floor and began cleaning up her belly. “We need to pick up some rubbers in the morning.” Ed chucked the towel off the bed again and pulled Winry close, kissed her and tucked some blond hair behind her ear. “And I'm going to have to get a desk for this room so I can study while you're working...” He'd already begun making plans. “Oh, and do you think Garfiel would mind if I telephoned Al? I've got more cash than that bastard Mustang, I bet  so I can pay him back. I just have to go to the bank tomorrow and...” Winry started laughing. 

 

“Ed...” She flicked his nose. “C'mon, let's take it one thing at a time.”  Then she realized what he had said. “Hey! You better keep your mouth shut about this to your brother.” Winry knew her pleas went upon deaf ears, the young man's pleased-with-himself face told the whole story – he couldn't wait to spill it all to Alphonse. She bet Al didn't want to know all the gory details either. 

 

“Aw!” He sat up, found the edge of the blanket and sheet and pulled them so hard that he knocked the suitcase off the bed with a crash. Paying it no attention, to the mess he'd just made, Edward scooped Winry up and moved her until she rest her head on a pillow, he then joined her and pulled the covers over them, signaling it time to really go to bed. “No fair! You can't expect me to keep this to myself, do you?”

 

“Well, then.” She felt him move his left arm under her neck so that she had to rest her head on his chest and turn on her right side. So comfortable. “You can tell Al, if I can tell...” She drug out the last word as she thought. “If I can tell Paninya!” She chuckled, knowing without seeing him that he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Fine by me.” He kissed her forehead as his mind rambled on and on about their future and how right everything felt. “'Night, Win.” She rested amazingly comfortable in his arms. He didn't hear her answer as sleep overcame  him.

 

-fin.

 


End file.
